joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Trains (Composite)
Summary A train is a form of transport consisting of a series of connected vehicles that generally runs along a rail track to transport cargo or passengers. The word "train" comes from the Old French trahiner, derived from the Latin trahere meaning "to pull" or "to draw". Motive power for a train is provided by a separate locomotive or individual motors in a self-propelled multiple unit. Although historically steam propulsion dominated, the most common types of locomotive are diesel and electric, the latter supplied by overhead wires or additional rails. Trains can also be hauled by horses, pulled by engine or water-driven cable or wire winch, run downhill using gravity, or powered by pneumatics, gas turbines or batteries. Train tracks usually consist of two running rails, sometimes supplemented by additional rails such as electric conducting rails and rack rails. Monorails and maglev guideways are also used occasionally. A passenger train includes passenger-carrying vehicles and can often be very long and fast. One notable and growing long-distance train category is high-speed rail. In order to achieve much faster operation at speeds of over 500 km/h (310 mph), innovative maglev technology has been the subject of research for many years. The term "light rail" is sometimes used to refer to a modern tram system, but it may also mean an intermediate form between a tram and a train, similar to a heavy rail rapid transit system. In most countries, the distinction between a tramway and a railway is precise and defined in law. A freight train (or goods train) uses freight cars (or wagons/trucks) to transport goods or materials (cargo). It is possible to carry passengers and freight in the same train using a mixed consist. Rail cars and machinery that are used for the maintenance and repair of tracks, are termed "maintenance of way" equipment; these may be assembled into maintenance of way trains. Similarly, dedicated trains may be used to provide support services to stations along a train line, such as garbage or revenue collection. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C ' '''Name: Train ' '''Origin: Real World Gender: Genderless (Is a train) Age: 214 years old (The first steam powered railroad journey was in 1804) Classification: Vehicle ' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Physiology, Limited Resistance to cold,snow, and ice (Via Thomas), Thick Armor and Multiple Weapons, including several AA guns, multiple 50 cm cannons, and a giant ground-to-air flack canon (Via Laevateinn), absorbtion and poison manipulation (Via SCP-737), probability manipulation and BFR (Via Love Train), ', '''Portal Creation (Can travel between parallel timelines) with D4C. Can transfer D4C, along with all of his memories, to his alternate selves if he's gravely injured. Can obliterate a target by forcing them to come in contact with one of their counterparts, resulting in both of them being turned into Menger Sponges before being completely destroyed. Valentine resists the effects of Menger Sponge Merging, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility with D4C (Via Love Valentine) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Should scale to Yukari Yakumo via a train being one of her spell cards ' 'Speed: Immesurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Class M (The heaviest train in the world was 99, 734 tons) Striking Strength: High Complex Multiverse Level ' 'Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level, Attack Negation via Love Train (Love Train's wall acts as a portal to an infinite amount of universes) Stamina: Superhuman ''' '''Range: Planetary with the dimensional walls Standard Equipment: D4C Love train, The Holy Corpse and Lucy Steel, occasionally a snow plow, Ground-to-air Infinite Circumference Flak X1, ground to ground 50 cm cannon x 12, Countless Adjustable AA guns, etc…., Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Supergenius (Via Yukari) Weaknesses: Love Train's dimensional barrier can be bypassed with an ability that counters it, can hardly move if he falls off the track, can block exhausts vents via them being really close to eachother Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ground-to-air Infinite Circumference Flak:' A huge ground-to-air flak cannon that uses ridiculous amounts of explosives on its shells, to the point it can cause mushroom clouds. While impressive, the main point of the shells is to detonate them high up in the sky, using the explosive blast and wall of turbulence to target relatively high-flying fighters and unstable attack helicopters. It does not matter than the shell is unguided, the Lævateinn just has to shoot near the enemy fighters to create a wide-range vortex of destruction. The skill of the enemy pilots is made irrelevant as a kilometers-wide surface drops down on the aircraft like a flyswatter. Because of this, the cannon is nicknamed Drop Ceiling. * Adjustable AA Gun: The AA guns covering the top part of the train to the point it looks like a honeycomb. These guns can adjust the internal rifling to the values needed to apply the appropriate spin for curving the shell however one wants. While the individual shots are not all that accurate, it provides a storm-like barrage against any aircraft that manages to escape the main gun. * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C for short) is a blue-and-pink humanoid Stand with large ears. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its ability. With its ability, it allows separate universes to exist at once, with the one taking place in Part 7 being set as the "root" Universe. This means it is the only universe where the Holy Corpse parts exist. The reason why D4C's ability works so well is due to the concept of gravity. * Dimension Hopping: When D4C and Valentine are between two objects, Valentine can hop between one of many parallel worlds. Anything can be used from doors, water, or even steam to travel to another world. Even if Valentine has a partial amount of him able to travel, he will still be able to take his entire body with him. These parallel dimensions have slight differences from the "root" Universe in terms of events and the people in it. Valentine can also take other people in these parallel worlds or move them to another one. * Merging: When Valentine takes an individual and takes them to a parallel world, Valentine can cause them to meet their parallel selves. If they make contact or get too close to each other, they will begin to crumble and pull each other into one another, creating a Menger Sponge, and completely obliterating each other from existence. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself, making him immune. * User Transfer: If Valentine is greatly injured, he can travel to another dimension to meet up with another Valentine. D4C can then transfer to the other Valentine as its new User, making it the "root" User. This Valentine will receive all memories of the last Valentine, including motives and the previous Valentine's current mission. * D4C Love Train: '''D4C Love Train is a new ability granted by Lucy Steel fused with the Holy Corpse and its Stand: '''Ticket to Ride. The only physical difference is a wall of light surrounding Valentine at almost all times. It appears that Valentine can willingly travel alongside the path of the light on the ground despite any normal hazards such as train tracks. * Misfortune Redirection: Anything that goes near Valentine that would harm him or grant him any means of misfortune while he stands in the wall of light would be deflected away at someone else (i.e. a bullet shot at Valentine would be redirected to another person who is shot instead). This makes Valentine virtually invincible when inside the barrier of light. It can also allow Valentine to take wounds it deals on others to move throughout objects and parts of it until it reaches a point D4C wishes to reach and then accumulate the damage there (i.e. moving a scratch on the hand to a scratch in the heart). Love Train redirects misfortune to an infinite number of universes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhuman Category:Vehicular Physiology Category:Resistance to cold weather Category:Multiple Weapons User Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Probability Manipulation Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Resistance users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 1